


The Wrong Way

by starforged



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (stop killing moms 2k17), Gen, Spoilers, The Mom Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: And that plan, those days and months of the one thing in her mind, fell apart. They unraveled at the sight of Jyn’s little legs in the distance





	

Lyra held her daughter by the shoulders, her frame small in her hands. The idea had been in her mind for days, months. She wouldn’t let the Empire take her husband. She wouldn’t let Krennic steal Galen. Jyn would be okay. She would save the day, Saw would come for them.

They would be okay.

“Trust the Force,” Lyra said.   


Her daughter’s eyes filled with tears, her body shaking beneath her hands. She nodded. Lyra brushed her lips against her forehead and stepped back. It was now or never. She would save Galen. She would save them all. 

She trusted in the Force. It would guide her hand. It would guide her shot. 

But even if she took out Orson Krennic, what was to stop his guards from killing them? What was to stop the Empire from finding them? 

Something heavy pressed down on her the further she walked away, the closer she got to her target. It made her pause. Looking over her shoulder, dark hair falling into her eyes, Lyra caught the movements of a small body running through the grasses. Not toward the shelter, but in the same direction Lyra was going. 

Her heart sunk into her stomach. Not her Jyn. Not Jyn and Galen. 

She licked her dry, chapped lips. Her tongue was dry. Panic hammered in her chest.

And that plan, those days and months of the one thing in her mind, fell apart. They unraveled at the sight of Jyn’s little legs in the distance. 

Lyra ran after her daughter instead of after her husband. 

They wouldn’t kill Galen.

Orson needed him. 

But Jyn needed _her_. 

She was out of breath by the time she found Jyn, throwing her body on top of her daughter’s and pushing them closer to the ground. Jyn turned her head, looking up at her mom. Those tears that had been threatening her vision earlier stained her cheeks. Lyra wrapped an arm around her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

“Mom?”  


“Lyra’s dead,” she can hear Galen tell Krennic.   


She can’t hear what Krennic says, but there was a slight sloping of his shoulders. Was he disappointed that he couldn’t use her and Jyn against Galen or actually upset over the news?

“You went the wrong way, love,” Lyra whispered into Jyn’s hair.   


“You have to come with me then,” Jyn said.   


Stormtroopers took hold of her husband’s arms. 

She could go now. She could end this. 

Jyn wriggled out from underneath her.

“We have to go.” Lyra took Jyn’s hand.  


They ran, and they hid. Lyra tried to not think about Galen in service to the Empire. She tried to not think about the search above them before the troopers left the planet. Jyn curled up in her lap, falling asleep against her chest in a way that she hadn’t since she was a baby. 

Lyra sang softly under her breath, just loud enough to soothe her daughter’s sobs. 

It felt like days before the hatch opened again, and a familiar face looked down at her. 

Jyn and Lyra stared back.

“Lyra,” came the sound of Saw’s broken voice, relief and sadness and urgency mingling in his tone.   


“Thank the Force you’ve arrived.”  



End file.
